Une histoire presque impossible
by drago89
Summary: On aurait pu penser cela impossible mais nos deux personnages vont trouver le moyen d'avoir une histoire d'amour sincère et éternelle et cela à la suite d'un drame dans la vie de Hermione


Il la prit près de lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et sensuel, elle y répondit mais se retira finalement de lui.

Hermione- non… non ! on peut pas !

Drago- laisse-moi te montrer que je suis bon !

Hermione- non, tu ne l'es pas ! Tu es avec eux !

Elle recula puis courut loin de lui. Il la regarda impuissant, il remit sa cagoule, qui cachait son visage et les deux cicatrises sur sa gorge qu'il avait héritées à son entrée chez les mangemorts par certains membres pas très courtois qu'il a su maîtriser après.

Plus tard, des mois passèrent, Voldemort faisait règner la terreur avec d'avantage de force et de violence dans le monde la magie comme dans le monde des moldus.

Elle observait les deux corps tomber lourdement. Elle était cachée, le seigneur des ténèbres à quelques mètres d'elle ne pouvait la voir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle venait de voir ses parents mourir. Voldemort sourit puis transplana avec les deux mangemorts qui l'accompagnaient. Elle courut vers les cadavres mais quelqu'un l'arrêta, il portait une capuche et une cagoule.

Hermione- lâchez-moi ! lâchez-moi, je vous en prie !

L'homme la força à le regarder, il enleva expressément sa cagoule et sa capuche.

Drago- c'est moi !

Hermione- toi ? …toi !

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, il se massa puis cracha un peu de sang.

Hermione- tu es avec eux ! …Ils ont osé tuer mes parents ! Ils ont… et toi…

Elle s'effondra en pleurant. Elle était faible, blessé et sous le choc. Il souleva son visage, essuya ses larmes puis la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et finit par tomber inconsciente. Il transplana dans un lieu sûr où personne n'irait les chercher.

Mais après leur départ, deux mangemorts apparurent.

Homme 1- Ce traître !

Homme 2- Le maître va le satisfaire !

Plusieurs heures plus tard, dans un lieu sous terre, Hermione se réveilla dans un lit chaud et doux. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus ses vêtements mais une simple robe de chambre, son bras blessé était bandé et elle ne sentait plus la douleur.

Elle se leva, sortit de la chambre en se couvrant du peignoir déposé près de son lit. Elle aperçut une porte entrouverte, elle y entra et vit Drago torse nu blessé au dos. Il essayait tant bien que mal à se soigner.

Drago- tu vas bien ?

Hermione- laisse-moi t'aider !

Elle lui désinfecta la plaie avec une potion posée, le sang s'était arrêté de couler, heureusement et elle le banda quelques minutes après.

Drago- merci !

Elle caressa sa peau douce et alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, elle l'embrassa tendrement, il se laissa faire, puis commença à y répondre. Lorsque ce lien se rompit, elle baissa la tête laissant ses doigts effleurés son cou puis ses cicatrises. Elle releva le regard vers ces dernières, elle les embrassa puis arpenta son cou, il la laissait faire frissonant à chacune de ses caresses. Elle s'écarta alors de lui puis sous ses yeux, elle retira son peignoir. Il s'approcha d'elle puis doucement, il embrassa Hermione. Leur étreinte douce, tendre et lente. Ils finirent blottit l'un contre l'autre dans le lit où Hermione se trouvait. Drago se réveilla puis après avoir embrassé le front de la jeune femme, il se leva enfila son pantalon puis mit sa chemise pourpre et se tourna vers elle, elle le regardait en lui souriant légèrement.

Drago- ça va ?

Hermione- je croyais que tu étais…

Drago- ouais, c'est ce que je suis !

Hermione- mais pourquoi… ?

Drago- pourquoi te sauver ? J'en sais rien !

Hermione- je dois partir ! je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fais mais je dois m'en aller !

Elle se leva, mit ses vêtements laver et repasser.

Drago- tu devrais attendre, il pleut dehors !

Hermione- t'en fais pas pour ça ! qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, je me vengerais !

Drago- Granger…

Hermione- au revoir !

Elle partit, prit un escalier, souleva une trappe, prit un autre escalier jusqu'à un tunnel et put enfin sentir la pluie sur elle. Mais quelqu'un l'interpella.

Drago- Hermione !

Hermione- Drago ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et avec un ton qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer, il poursuivit.

Drago- ils en ont après toi, reste là, je te protègerais !

Elle sourit malgré tout puis s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Hermione- Adieux !

Elle allait partir mais il réussit à l'embrasser comme jamais il avait embrassé une femme. Elle y répondit, leur étreinte devint plus passionnelle mais des sentiments étaient en jeu. Quand soudain, Drago fut envoyé dans les airs. Hermione aperçut une dizaine de mangemorts.

Hermione- Drago !

Celui-ci se releva tant bien que mal puis se posta devant la sorcière.

Drago- va-t'-en !

Hermione- Drago !

Drago- fais-le !

Elle recula mais elle ne voulait pas partir.

Blaise- oh, Drago tu me déçois ! Embrasser une saleté de sang-de-bourbe !

Drago- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Blaise- t'exploser ta face et déposer ta tête sur un plateau d'argent à notre maître !

Drago- quel honneur !

Il sourit sarcastiquement, la pluie battait violement, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

Drago- bon et bien venez me chercher !

Deux mangemorts envoyèrent un avada kedavra mais Drago plus rapide les tua.

Drago- tu ne veux pas régler ça en un seul duel Blaise ? Regarde moi cette armée d'imbécile ! …Il doit y avoir Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy et quelques autres imbéciles qui se soumettent à toi ! Pff, que d'ironie !

Le combat dura entre Drago et Blaise, Hermione ne pouvait rien faire et Drago avait tué la moitié des mangemorts présents, les autres étaient en fuite. A la fin, il tua Blaise mais s'écroula à son tour.

Hermione courut vers lui, il baignait dans le sang, il sourit en la voyant.

Drago- tu vas attraper froid !

Il caressa son bras en souriant mais il grimaça en sentant la douleur sur son ventre.

Hermione- Drago !

Drago- c'est rien ! Rien du tout ! …Va-t'-en je t'en prie !

Hermione- non, je reste près de toi !

La pluie s'arrêta doucement, tout deux étaient trempés. Elle caressa son visage, il était crispé, le sang ne coulait plus mais il était si faible.

Drago- Hermione…

Hermione- ça va aller, je vais te guérir !

Drago sourit puis ferma les yeux.

Hermione- eh, Drago !

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fermés. Elle toucha son poul, il n'en avait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas maintenant. Elle commença un massage cardiaque et après dix minutes, elle le sentit revenir.

Quelques heures passèrent, Drago se réveilla avec des douleurs insupportables.

Hermione- bois ça, tu ne sentiras plus rien !

Drago n'en revenait pas, elle était près de lui après ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de ses dix années. Elle l'embrassa sur le front mais il la retint.

Hermione- il te manque quelque chose ?

Drago- oui, je… je croyais que tu me haïssais depuis toutes ces années !

Hermione- pas après ce que tu as fais !

Elle s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il y répondit avec autant de douceur et d'amour mais trop fatigué il se rallongea.

Hermione- repose-toi !

Plusieurs mois passèrent et enfin, Voldemort n'était plus, Drago avait même reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'Etat. Il avait en effet aidé Potter à vaincre Voldemort.

Ainsi, après dix ans, Hermione et Drago vivaient ensemble avec leur petit garçon, Adrian. Drago était surexcité lors de sa naissance et il le gâtait tout comme sa femme.

Drago- oh, mon bonhomme !

Adrain venait d'apprendre à marcher, il avançait vers son père qui souriait heureux. Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa.

Drago- oh, le grand garçon à son papa, il sait marcher !

Adrian rit amusé alors que son père le taquinait. Drago aperçut sa femme enceinte. Il l'a rejoignit avec Adrian dans ses bras, et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. C'était la première fois de toute son existence qu'il se sentait bien, depuis qu'il s'était lié à Hermione, il était le plus heureux de tous.

FIN


End file.
